shadowcouncilfandomcom-20200213-history
Ahman'dil Everlight Balor
Born in the dark, Alive in the Light. Ahman'dil Everlight Balor was born to Magister Joh'seph Balor (deceased) and Priestess Maryam Lani'ilphu (unknown) shortly after the world recorded Gnomeregan being built. He was born near Ironforge, but was shorty escorted elsewhere for unknown reasons. He currently lives in Silvermoon City as a inscription specialist and Acting Commandant to a small sect affiliated with the Argent Dawn, known as the Order of the Impending Dawn. History The Joker and The Thief Ahman's parents are a perfect example of forbidden lover. Even as a Magister, Joh'seph was looked down upon by his peers because of his deeply roguish and poor past. After his early retirement from piracy, Joh took on studies of arcane history and the experimentation of new spells. Upon earning his title as Magister, he learned of a tome he had been trying to aquire in the possession of a priestess of the Light. Traveling to Ironforge to search for the unknown dwarven priestess, Joh'seph was introduced to the harsh climates of the mountains and was able to devise two new frost spells. He met Maryam Lani'ilphu, a fellow sin'dorei, within Ironforge. Maryam was staying with the dwarves as a medic to the mountaineers. After learning that the tome he was looking for was actually owned by Maryam, and not a dwarven priestess, Joh'seph became a persistent source of bothersome entertainment for her. It was only after he admitted his attraction to the priestess that a real dramatic turn of events took place. With Maryam sworn to the Light, and Joh'seph's reputation balancing between exile and insult, the two high elves had a great deal of conflict with trying to keep their feelings for each other under the watch of suspicious eyes. At first, Joh'seph was refused visitation to Maryam, but after pleas of love, she agreed to meet him in secrecy. This went on for twenty years, even growing into a playful affair when Maryam's tasks took her to other reaches of the earth. Joh'seph was never far from her, easily reachable with a short trip to another town. When Maryam grew pregnant, Joh'seph proposed her with marriage and the two were wed by a dear friend of the priestess, who swore the secret would stay with him until his death. A spy had overheard of Joh'seph's social blasphemy and reported the pregnancy to Magister Kaendris. Sick of Joh'seph's lowly corruption to the rich of Silvermoon, Kaendris sent the spy to assassinate the ex-pirate with veiled disclosure. The priest that had wed the two elves had become aware of the plot to end Joh'seph's life, and fled to warn the lovers. For nearly a year the three were chased over the earth, but had to stop when Maryam went into labor. Just as Ahman'dil was born, the spy and his gathered selection of rogues and mages came to claim Joh'seph's life. He died fighting to protect his son. Maryam begged one parting favor with her dear friend and brother, Priest Everlight, and sent him with Ahman to find a safe place for her son to be raised. Since that day, Maryam and Priest Everlight are still missing. The Innkeeper's Burden Grand Hamlet. First War. Details coming soon. My Brother's Keeper Details coming soon. The Impending Dawn Details coming soon. Recent Story Developments The Lost Child With a stubborn refusal to admit his past, Ahman'dil still has trouble letting go of the events from years gone by. During a random visit to the ruins of the inn he helped keep as a young elf, he is ambushed by a mysterious Forsaken and his band of not-so-merry misfits. Musorah, a devious Forsaken, knocks Ahman unconscious and has him placed in the back of their traveling cart, to be dumped at a later time. When the elf rouses from his forced sleep, he finds himself in the basement of another building, and with his head submerged in well water. After a brief session of torture, Musorah demands the whereabouts of the long-gone friend of Ahman, Gauhod Bayman. When Ahman refuses to give Muso the information he wants, the elf is quickly sedated and placed in Un'Goro Crater, where he would be forced to deal with the chance of a fearful and untimely death. In the Crater, Ahman encounters a towering devilsaur, which chases him from one side of the crater to the other, nearly making a meal of the paladin. Using quick wit and lots of luck, Ahman manages to outrun the beast, and soon finds himself heading right into Tanaris, where the devilsaur refuses to follow. Within Tanaris, he wanders without food or water for nearly two days, which brings about a hallucination of an old wive's tale known as 'The Dune-Eater'. The undead warrior meets Ahman at the top of the largest sand dune in the desert and speaks of revelations and reminds the elf of what he had decided his purpose would be; to heal others, not to destroy them, with the power of the Light. After this, and surviving the surreal test of the Forsaken, Ahman finds his way down to the opening to the Caverns of Time, where a nameless bronze dragon ushers him inside. Now given water and rest, Ahman realizes that he is somewhere that only the blessed some of Azeroth may enter, and witnesses the wonders locked inside of the cavern. Here, the nameless dragon speaks of visions of a 'great unraveling' and the rising of a 'sleeper', assumed to be Deathwing. Concerned for his friends back home in Silvermoon City, Ahman wishes to head back to prepare for whatever this unraveling might bright. It is with the help of the dragon that brings the elf back to his loft without a single step. Relationships Ahmalia Silverlight-Balor ''' Wife. Deceased. Details to come. '''Braedyn Good friend. Tea shoppe owner. Details to come. Lady Shryn'dael Dawningsun ''' Guilt-trip. Tease. Rumored to have once been engaged to Ahman. Details to come. '''Commandant Locavera Thornthalas Commander of the Order of the Impending Dawn. Friend/Father-figure. Details to come. Lord Jasper Nox Convocate to the Interior. Friend. Assisting in Sleep-Aid. Testimonies& Trivia Testimonies Feel free to enter in some In Character testimonials about Ahman'dil! Trivia Ahman'dil's name was picked because of his mun's love for Lord of the Rings lore. The name is an alteration of Amandil, a Lord of Andúnië. Amandil's devoted nature with the Valar is the reason why Ahman's class is Paladin, best known for their teachings of the Light. Played by Rusty 'Captain Hammer' Benadryl. Category:Blood Elf Category:Characters Category:Horde Paladin